Instinct
by sbcortone
Summary: Voici une histoire que j'ai écrite il y quelques années déjà. (personnage féminin fortement inspiré par Faith [BUFFY]) Prend place pendant la saison 1. Sam a une prémonition. Rien de nouveau à ça non? Sauf que cette fois, Sam n'est pas seul dans sa propre prémonition et ça, ça pourrait bien tout changer à cette chasse qui se profile. Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE :

_De toutes évidences, les ruines du château étaient très anciennes. Au centre de la clairière, la masse imposante du monument se détachait de l'obscurité nocturne, et de l'ombre de la forêt qui l'entourait, par la masse obstinément opaque qu'elle était. Sam n'en distinguait que les contours mais il en devinait les restes. Issu du 11__ème__ ou 12__ème__ siècles peut-être ? De grosses pierres gisaient aux pieds des mûrs d'enceinte à demi effondrés. Une des 4 tours était éventrée et le gouffre qui s'y devinait à présent semblait attirer les ténèbres. Le donjon avait disparu, laissant place à la végétation. Aucune lumière ne venait briller aux fenêtres comme pour rappeler que les lieus avaient, un jour, été vivants. Et seule la lumière blafarde et mortuaire de la pleine lune inondait le parc. Mais, peu à peu, Sam voyait une brume, humide et froide, envahir inexorablement l'espace qui le séparait du château. Le jeune homme hâta le pas mais bientôt, le froid le saisit. Il le pénétra aussi clairement que s'il avait été plongé dans une eau glaciale et Sam sut que des évènements sanglants s'étaient déroulés auprès de ces mûrs et, plus inquiétant encore, que le futur allait voir quelque chose d'infiniment plus terrible s'y dérouler. _

_ Il leva les yeux vers les remparts. Le ciel était sans étoile et pourtant étrangement clair par rapport à l'obscurité des ruines. Un souffle glacé se mit doucement à arpenter la prairie, faisant naître, au delà de la frontière que créait la forêt, un sifflement sourd et un flot de crépitements inquiétants. _

_ Et brusquement, un mouvement dans son dos le fit sursauter. Sam fit volte-face, le doigt crispé sur la détente de son arme et les yeux suivant le jet de lumière de sa lampe torche. Une silhouette longiligne, sombre et poilue fondait sur lui rapidement. Si rapidement qu'il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de détourner la tête et de se protéger de son bras. Un courrant d'air gelé le traversa, le laissant frigorifié et chancelant. Mais aucun coup ne lui fut assigné. Il dégagea son bras…_

_Alors que ses yeux cherchaient son monstrueux assaillant, stupéfait, il découvrit qu'à quelques mètres de lui se tenait la silhouette d'une jeune femme. « Elle n'avait rien de démoniaque ». Nota-t-il, partagé entre soulagement et hébétude. Ni longue robe blanche déchirée flottant au vent, ni chairs décomposées marquant son visage… Au contraire, elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Jusque dans l'expression qu'affichait son visage, partagée entre stupeur et étonnement. Elle le dévisageait de la même manière qu'il était en train de l'étudier du regard. Un jolie visage, des cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, un jean clair, un débardeur blanc, un blouson court et sombre, une écharpe colorée… Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Excepté qu'il n'y avait rien de normal à sa présence en ces lieux…_

_Mais Sam fut tiré de ses pensées par le craquement sec d'une branche qui casse, sur sa gauche. Il braqua son arme dans la direction du son suspect, mais le rayon de sa torche qui l'accompagna dans son mouvement ne trouva qu'herbes humides, brumes blanchâtres et lisières lointaines. Le rythme rapide de la respiration de la jeune femme ramena son regard sur elle. Elle fixait elle aussi la lisière de la forêt, mais avec horreur ! Comme si elle savait ce qui s'y cachait, comme si elle était capable de voir à travers la nuit, comme si elle avait devant elle la créature bestiale et sanguinaire qui y vivait… Et puis, un hurlement humain déchira le silence de la nature. Un hurlement aigue, aussi brusque et rapide qu'un coup d'épée. Un hurlement qui fit frissonner Sam jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Un cri qui venait du ciel. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir une masse sombre tombé à quelques pas de lui. A quelques pas de l'inconnue. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et dans un même mouvement se baissèrent vers la chose qui venait de s'écraser entre eux… _

_Le corps désarticulé et maculé de morceaux de chair, le visage lacéré et suintant de sang, 2 yeux transparents et écarquillés les fixant comme pour les supplier, gisait le corps d'un garçonnet. _

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, hagard et en sueur.


	2. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL.**

Et tu dis qu'il y avait une nana dans ton rêve ? Demanda Dean pour la 6ème fois de la matinée.

Dean ! Soupira son frère. Ce n'est pas ça l'important…

Mouais… Rappelles-moi ce qui est important – juste pour que je ne l'oublie pas une fois de plus…

Arrivés 2 jours plus tôt dans la petite ville de _Prineville_, dans le compté de _Crook_ en _Oregon_, pour enquêter sur 2 étranges disparitions, Dean et Sam n'avait finalement découvert qu'une fugue entre adolescents excessivement amoureux. Passablement énervé par ce temps et cette essence gâchée, Dean avait accordé, contraint et forcé, une nuit de sommeil à son cadet avant de détaler. Mais il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de reprendre la route. Une affaire dans le Missouri lui semblait particulièrement intéressante. « Un car entier de touristes s'est évaporé entre Jefferson City et Columbia, i jours de cela. Avait-il expliqué avec exaltation à son frère. Personne ne savait ce qu'il est devenu… ». Mais, la nuit dernière, le cauchemar de Sam les avait réveillé tous les 2 ! Et depuis, ce dernier ne parlait de rien d'autre.

Un château hanté. Grogna Dean en se mettant derrière le volant de sa Chevrolet. Tu ne nous l'avais pas encore fait celui-là !

Ce n'est pas seulement le château… Il s'agit du gosse Dean ! Si tu l'avais vu… Je… Je n'arrive même pas à le décrire…

Moi je veux bien te croire sur parole mais… est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ton château ?

S'assoyant aux côtés de son aîné, Sam soupira.

Non. Avoua-t-il.

Alors… Comment on fait ?

Je n'en sais rien. Soupira le cadet en massant ses tempes douloureuses.

Dean se reprit.

Bon… On peut toujours aller voir dans les agences de voyages et demandez si quelqu'un connaît les ruines qui nous intéressent.

Il saisit le dessin que Sam avait fait du château.

Après tout, ça ne doit pas courir l'Etat, les restes d'un château anglais importer du 12ème siècles…

Et ensuite ? S'inquiéta Sam. J'ignore totalement ce qui nous attendra sur place. Je n'ai pas vu à quel démon nous allons avoir à faire…

Une chose à la fois, p'tit frère. D'abord on trouve les ruines, ensuite on botte les fesses aux méchants… Si tant est qu'il ait des fesses…

Sam eut un faible sourire et Dean, rassuré, fit gronder le moteur de sa Chevrolet Impala de 1967 en direction du centre-ville.

« A 80 Kms à l'Est de la ville. » Leurs avait indiquée la séduisante hôtesse d'accueil lorsque Dean lui avait montré le croquis de son frère, assaisonné de son plus charmant sourire. Il était repartit avec l'information et le numéro de téléphone de la demoiselle.

Etrange ! Commenta-t-il néanmoins en sortant de l'office de tourisme de Prineville. C'est assez proche…

Oui…

Sam semblait inquiet.

Cela dit, c'est normal ! Renchérit son aîné. Quel serait l'intérêt de t'envoyer des prémonitions si tu te trouvais à 1000 Kms de l'endroit où ont lieu ces histoires ?!

Je n'en sais rien. Je… Je…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Interrogea Dean sans plus chercher à dissimuler l'inquiétude que son cadet faisait naître en lui.

Je n'en sais rien…

Changes de refrain p'tit frère, je commence à le connaître celui là…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien ! J'ai simplement… une drôle d'impression ! Comme si ce château n'était pas vraiment… la clef !

On y va quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

Je n'ai pas d'autre élément… Soupira-t-il.

Les 2 jeunes hommes remontèrent en voiture.

Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta à nouveau Dean devant la fatigue évidente de son frère.

Oui. Je crois que je manque juste de sommeil. Des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ça n'aide pas !

Dean serra les dents. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour soulager son cadet. Les dons, dont ce dernier était affublé, lui restaient totalement étrangers…

En plein jour, les ruines étaient nettement moins inquiétantes que dans ses cauchemars. Plus de brume humide et glaciale. Au lieu de cela, Sam découvrit le château avec pour fond un ciel bleu sans nuage. Plus d'ombres menaçantes qui semblaient vouloir l'engloutir, mais une toile romantique, faite de jets de lumières pastelles. Le vert clair et scintillant de rosée de l'herbe contrastait agréablement avec la lisière d'un vert plus profond que formait la forêt qui entourait le domaine.

Une grille, sur laquelle un panneau indiquait que les visiteurs n'étaient pas admit, se dressait tout autour du château. Dean agrippa le grillage, l'escalada et sauta de l'autre côté avec souplesse. Sam l'imita aussitôt.

Tu as ton détecteur ? Demanda ce dernier à son frère.

Pour toute réponse, Dean sourit avec une fierté non dissimulée et sortit de la poche intérieur de son blouson un étrange montage électronique, de la taille d'une console portable, et sur lequel 6 petites diodes vertes et rouges s'allumaient plus ou moins selon la direction que le jeune homme leurs faisait prendre.

Il n'a pas l'air bien inquiétant ton château hanté… Fit-il remarqué en avançant vers la battisse.

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était hanté. Rectifia Sam en lui emboîtant le pas.

Alors je cherche quoi ?

Pourquoi pas une entrée ? Suggéra Sam en désignant la porte principale murée.

Merde ! Grogna son frère en grimaçant.

Les 2 jeunes gens firent lentement le tour du château. Certain des mûrs s'étaient effondrés sur eux-mêmes mais restait néanmoins suffisamment haut pour qu'ils ne puissent parvenir à les franchir.

Je suppose que tu n'as pas de grappin sur toi ? Ironisa Dean.

Navré, je l'ai laissé dans mon autre blouson… Rétorqua Sam en souriant à demi.

Alors si vraiment tu veux aller voir là dedans, il faudra revenir avec du matériel.

Tu n'as pas ça dans ta _Dean-mobile_ ? S'étonna Sam.

Je chasse les démons Sam, J'ai rarement besoin de faire de l'escalade…

Dean vit le sourire de son frère s'accentuer et l'accueillit avec une moue faussement vexée…


	3. Chapter 2

Prineville était situé sur les hauts plateaux de l'Oregon. Ils pouvaient sembler désertiques. En effet, à première vue, la lande paraissait sèche et désolée. Néanmoins, un regard plus attentif y découvrait des courts de golf, de vastes lac réservés à la pèche et, plus en hauteur, d'épaisse forêts. C'est au cœur de cette forêt que se trouvaient les ruines qui intéressaient Dean et Sam et c'est de là qu'ils revenaient lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis leurs réveils. Un snack, derrière la gare routière, les attira à force d'odeurs de bacon frit et de café chaud.

Arg, je meurs de faim ! Grogna Dean en écho aux gargouillements sonores qui émanaient de son estomac.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête d'un air à la fois amusé et navré.

Quoi ? Fit semblant de s'étonner son frère avec un air angélique.

Rien. Sourit son cadet.

Les 2 jeunes hommes descendirent de la Chevrolet à l'instant même où un car de passager traversait le parking et évitait de justesse la voiture des 2 frères.

Hey ! S'écria Dean. Faites gaffes !

Mais pour toutes réponses, le car s'arrêta et déversa son flot de passager. Une jeune femme, qui venait de descendre elle aussi, passa devant eux et Dean, comme pour se remonter le moral, ne dissimula pas le plaisir qu'il eut à admirer la plastique irréprochable de la demoiselle.

Dean ! Soupira Sam.

Hum… Fit son frère en suivant le dos ( ?) de la jeune femme.

Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Oui ! Se souvint-il dans un sursaut.

Sam rit et Dean dissimula mal le sourire qui lui vint alors.

L'intérieur du Snack était bondé de monde. Ils trouvèrent difficilement 2 places dans un box au fond de l'établissement. Le restaurant entier semblait respirer la friture et Sam ne put réprimer une grimace. Une serveuse vint prendre rapidement leurs commandes avant de s'en retourner auprès du comptoir.

On devrait peut-être attendre la nuit pour retourner dans la forêt ? Suggéra Sam.

Pourquoi ?

Si c'est un esprit que nous recherchons, il ne se fera pas sentir avant la tomber de la nuit… Et d'ici là, on peut toujours se renseigner sur l'histoire du château… Et tâcher d'imaginer à quoi nous avons à faire…

Dans ton rêve…

Cauchemar.

Si tu veux. Dans ton cauchemar, l'enfant n'avait aucun signe distinctif ? Ses vêtements ? Ses cheveux ? Ses chaussures ?

Sam secoua la tête.

Non, son visage était couvert de sang. Je ne le distinguais pas correctement. Il devait avoir… entre 8 et 10 ans, peut-être un peu plus…

Blond ? Brun ?

Châtain je crois ! Grimaça Sam, comme pour rendre explicite le peu de confiance qu'il avait en ses souvenirs.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent et les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier pour dévorer les copieuses assiettes qui venaient de leurs être servies.

La bibliothèque municipale ouvre à quelle heure dans ce bled ? Interrogea Dean la bouche pleine.

Sam pianota sur son téléphone portable.

Dans 20 minutes. Répondit-il finalement. Tu crois qu'on trouvera quelque chose ?

Un château importé d'Angleterre ou d'Ecosse jusque dans un trou comme Prineville, ça doit avoir fait jaser quelques têtes bien pensantes de l'époque… Je suis sure qu'on trouvera.

Mais les mots de son frère avaient beau être plein d'assurance, Sam tiqua lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier ne lui prêtait plus attention. Il lançait sourires aguicheurs et clins d'œil à une nouvelle demoiselle que Sam devinait dans son dos.

Dean ! Soupira-t-il à nouveau…

Mouais… Se reprit finalement son aîné. De toutes façons, il semblerait que je la laisse de marbre… Je n'aurais pas de l'oeuf coincé entre les dents au moins ?

Il montra ses dents à son frère mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Je vais régler l'adition. Fit-il pour toutes réponses.

Dean haussa les épaules et quitta la table, mais pas sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui occupait le box voisin. Le nez plongé dans le journal local, elle fronçait son joli front d'un air grave. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un dernier soupire.

Un détour par l'office du tourisme s'impose ! Bougonna-t-il en se souvenant du numéro de téléphone qui traînait dans le fond de sa poche.

Tu disais ? S'enquit Sam alors qu'il revenait de la caisse, ticket en main.

Rien.

Il prit la direction de la sortie lorsque Sam l'arrêta.

J'ai oublié de récupérer mon blouson. Expliqua-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Et il heurta de plein fouet la jeune femme au journal qui venait à son tour de se quitter son box.

Oh pardon ! Bafouilla Sam.

Bordel ! Faites gaffe ! Grogna la demoiselle en se frottant le nez avec insistance.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le cadet des frères Winchester en prenant conscience que le visage de la jeune femme devait avoir heurté son épaule.

La demoiselle fit bouger son nez dans un ensemble de grimace peu glamour mais ouvertement comique.

Je survivrais. Finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire ironique.

Dans le dos de son frère, Dean pencha la tête. « Voilà où il avait déjà vu cette jeune femme ! » Songea-t-il lorsque, son regard remontant les longues jambes de cette dernière, il réalisa qu'elles appartenaient à la même silhouette que celle qu'il avait si effrontément matée sur le parking.

Et tandis qu'il l'étudiait du regard, Dean sentit naître en lui une irrépressible envie de fuir. La demoiselle, avec ses mimiques et son ironie flagrante, était le genre de femme qui était bien trop dangereuse pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Elle était jolie bien qu'un peu pâle. Ses grands yeux d'un brun clair, presque doré, étaient soulignés par d'épais traits de crayon noir. Une bouche généreuse, aux courbes sensuelles, s'étira dans un rictus ouvertement sarcastique lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'examen dont elle était l'objet. Un petit nez droit, parsemé de tâches de rousseur, conférait à son visage une fragilité qu'elle tentait visiblement de réfuter par un maquillage appuyé et des attitudes franches et expressives. Elle aurait sûrement été très belle s'il n'y avait eut sa mâchoire aux lignes volontaires qui, bien que brisant l'air délicat de ses traits, lui conférait néanmoins une beauté originale. Mais surtout, elle était sexy. Le genre d'attrait que possèdent les gens qui ont une histoire. Pas une midinette d'Université en minijupe mais un caractère affirmé. Un flot d'épais cheveux brun tombait en désordre dans son dos. Elle portait un jean sombre et usé sur une énorme paire de boots brouillé de terre séchée. Un blouson de cuir brun, ouvert sur un débardeur blanc et moulant, laissait apercevoir des courbes sensuelles sur lesquelles on devinait les lignes du soutien-gorge. Une écharpe aux teintes vertes délavées tombait négligemment devant sa poitrine comme un ultime geste de pudeur et conférait à son apparence générale un air bohême.

« Oui, bien trop dangereuse ! » Songea Dean.

Mais ses craintes s'évanouir l'instant suivant lorsqu'il prit conscience que le regard de la demoiselle s'était à présent posé sur Sam et qu'elle gardait ses beaux yeux clairs obstinément fixés sur lui, comme hypnotisée. Il était clair qu'il ne l'intéressait plus le moins du monde. Avait-elle au moins remarqué que leur trio restait étrangement fixé au milieu du restaurant ? Il en douta. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que Sam restait lui aussi pétrifié dans la même expression de stupeur que celle de leur nouvelle compagne, et que son regard restait accroché à celui de la jeune femme, qu'il songea que quelque chose était en train de se passer entre eux. Hors, il avait du mal à croire à un coup de foudre. L'expression de leurs visages était bien trop sérieuse et il savait Sam bien trop raisonnable pour cela. On aurait dit que les 2 jeunes gens se reconnaissaient alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant.

Sam ? S'inquiéta soudain Dean.

Mais il dut appeler son frère une seconde fois avant que celui-ci, ou que la jeune femme, ne séparent leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Visiblement à contrecoeur.

Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura Dean à son cadet. Tu la connais ?

Euh, je… Non… Je…

Mais Sam sembla bien incapable de trouver la moindre explication à son comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Semblant finalement revenir à la réalité pour de bon, la demoiselle baissa la tête. Dean vit sa mâchoire se contracter et, après une seconde d'hésitation, elle les dépassa et gagna la sortie aussi indifféremment qu'elle semblait le pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les battants des portes d'entrée du snack, Sam ne la quitta pas du regard. Et Dean ne put s'empêcher de les observer à tour de rôle l'un et l'autre. Son frère semblait hésiter à la poursuivre. Quant à la jeune femme, son pas hâtif, même au-delà du restaurant, prouvait bien à quel point elle ne le souhaitait pas…

Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il à son frère avec une sècheresse qu'il n'avait pas voulu.

Euh… Elle… C'est…

Mais encore ?

La fille de mon rêve… euh, cauchemar… Celle qui était témoin de la même scène que moi…

Oui, je crois me souvenir qu'il n'y en avait 50 dans ton cauchemar… Fit Dean sarcastique.

A travers la fenêtre du restaurant ouverte sur le parking, les 2 frères virent la jeune femme grimper dans un bus sans un regard en arrière et disparaître du centre ville.


	4. Chapter 3

Reviews :

Merci à Mélanie pour son commentaire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que certain apprécie de lire ce que j'ai prit plaisir à écrire. C'est vraiment encourageant. J'espère que la suite de décevra pas... Merci encore. ^_^

Chap 3:

Les frères Winchester n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'histoire du château. « Et il a une histoire chargée ! » avait commenté Dean en découvrant la biographie de l'endroit.

« Le château de _Christian's Hill_ avait été importé, pierre par pierre, des environs de Bradford, dans le Yorkshire en Angleterre, à la fin des années 40 par un milliardaire nostalgique de sa terre natale. L'homme y était mort en 1971, à l'âge de 89 ans, dévoré par ses propres chiens. Le château était ensuite passé dans les mains de sa petite-fille qui avait transformé l'endroit en un pensionnat huppé. Un élève y avait trouvé la mort en 1977 en passant par-dessus les remparts alors intact Puis, en 1991, le corps déchiqueté d'un garçonnet avait été retrouvé dans le parc du domaine et, quelques semaines après ce drame, alors que tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leurs familles, le château et ses environs avaient été ravagés par un incendie. Il n'y avait eut aucune victime mais après ça, le pensionnat n'avait plus jamais rouvert. »

Et ça ne s'arrête pas là… Continua Sam en scrutant l'écran où il faisait défiler les microfiches des archives du journal local. En 92, 3 adolescents, qui avaient voulu jouer à Indiana Jones dans les ruines du château, ont été retrouvés dans les douves. Les autopsies ont révélées de multiples fractures et l'enquête en a conclu qu'ils s'étaient tous les 3 tués en s'écrasant sur les pierres qui parsèment le fond des douves. Un grillage a alors été installé autour du château pour protéger les curieux… Et depuis, il n'y a plus eut d'incidents… Ou, au moins, rien n'a été signalé aux alentours du château parce que depuis la mort du 1er châtelain, 7 disparitions inexpliquées ont été recensées à Prineville….

Et bien… Siffla Dean. On n'a pas à faire à un amateur…

Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Interrogea Sam comme pour lui-même. Un esprit frappeur ? Un démon ?

Dean prit le temps de réfléchie quelques secondes.

Qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'histoire du château AVANT son importation en Oregon ? Est-ce qu'il est fait mention d'évènements du même genre ?

Non, rien à signaler. Répondit Sam après quelques vérifications.

Cette constatation laissa les 2 frères perplexes…

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Finit par interrogea le cadet.

Je pense que quoiqu'il y ait dans ces ruines, on ne peut pas l'y laisser…

Il referma les journaux qui l'avaient occupé jusque là et se leva.

Allons à la chasse au gros ! Sourit-il avec un air carnassier.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'en se retrouvant devant le château, il constata que, cette fois, il était bel et bien dans le décor de son cauchemar. La soirée avait été orageuse et la nuit était tombée très tôt. Les ruines étaient recouvertes d'un ciel bas et épais. Un vent frai soufflait sur la lande que le mûr d'arbres ne parvenait pas à stopper aux alentours du château. Et surtout, Sam retrouvait la masse, imposante et obscure, qui se dressait de toute sa stature au centre de la prairie. Quelque soit l'esprit qui habitait ces lieux, Sam était certain qu'il ne se montrerait pas amical… Mais surtout, il sentait quelque chose de plus… Comme si Dean et lui était passé à côté du principal…

Sam, le grappin ! Répéta son frère pour la 3ème fois.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses sombres pensées et passa la corde à son frère. Pendant quelques secondes, Dean fit tournoyer le crochet de fer au bout de sa main avant de le lancer vers les remparts. Il tira dessus pour vérifier si la corde supportait son poids, puis, lentement, entreprit de monter contre l'immense mûr de pierre. Sam l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au sommet des remparts, un spectacle à la fois magnifique et inquiétant les accueillit Entre les 4 mûrs de la cours, à leurs pieds tel un lac profond, la végétation avait reprit ses droits, s'élevant vers eux dans un ensemble de liane et de branches entrelacées. Les 2 jeunes gens trouvèrent les escaliers qui menaient d'une des tours de garde jusqu'à la cour. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit édifice avec prudence.

Pas la peine de se rompre le cou avant d'avoir botter les fesses au maître des lieux ! Fit remarquer Dean non sans humour.

Les marches de pierres étaient recouvertes par un fin tapis de mousse, les mûrs étaient à moitié recouvert de lierre et il ne restait du toit que la moitié des tuiles. Dean et Sam arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'en bas mais l'aîné des 2 pria intérieurement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à fuir précipitamment… « Ca serait presque impossible ! ».

Dean attends ! Chuchota soudain Sam en saisissant son frère par le bras.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura ce dernier.

Là-bas ! Fit son cadet en désignant l'autre côté de la cours, à l'entré de ce qui avait été le donjon.

Une ombre venait d'apparaître, comme sortie de nulle part.

Un esprit ! Comprirent les frères Winchester dans un même élan.

Seul un esprit avait ainsi le pouvoir d'apparaître et de disparaître à sa guise. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes chargées de sel et progressèrent péniblement à travers la végétation…

A l'esprit de qui a-t-on à faire à ton avis ? Demanda Sam dans un murmure. Le 1er châtelain ? L'un des élèves ? Quelqu'un d'encore plus vieux ?

Qui que ce soit, ils s'éliminent tous de la même façon… Répliqua Dean en haussant les épaules.

Oui, mais encore faut-il savoir où les corps ont été enterrés… Nota son cadet.

Hum…

Mais brusquement, un craquement sec dans leurs dos les firent se retourner vivement, armes aux poings. Ils scrutèrent les ombres devant eux mais l'enchevêtrement des arbres et des buissons rendait presque aveugle les 2 jeunes gens. Ils attendirent un long moment, guettant dans un silence tendu le moindre son étranger, le moindre signe d'une quelconque présence… Et puis brusquement, quelque chose surgit des arbres… Une silhouette longiligne et poilue… Une silhouette si rapide qu'elle esquiva d'un seul bond les coups de feu des 2 frères et disparut à nouveau entre la végétation…

Tu as vu ce que c'était ? Murmura Dean.

Non…

Ils continuaient de fixer avec obstination l'endroit où la créature venait de disparaître mais plus rien ne bougeait devant eux. Dean laissait finalement échapper un soupire de soulagement quand un mouvement rapide dans leurs dos le fit sursauter. Il fit volte-face et braqua son arme devant lui mais immédiatement un son étouffé sur sa gauche le fit pivoter. Il eut juste le temps de voir son frère s'écrouler au sol…

Dean ! Hurla Sam tandis que les 2 bras immenses et sombres de la créature le tirait par les pieds et le faisait disparaître derrière les arbres.

Sam ! Cria son aîné en se précipitant à sa suite sans plus réfléchir.

Il découvrit son frère inconscient, le front recouvert de sang, quelques mètres plus loin, et l'ombre de la créature penchée sur lui comme pour l'aspirer en elle. Dean bondit sur elle et les 2 silhouettes roulèrent sur le tapis de racines et de feuilles mortes. Un coup d'une force peu commune lui fut asséné à la mâchoire puis 2 mains saisirent le col de son blouson tandis qu'un pied posé sur son abdomen l'envoyait valser par-dessus son adversaire. Il atterrit violemment contre un mûr de pierre avant de finalement s'écraser sur le sol. Il s'efforça de rapidement retrouver ses pensées et se releva en chancelant. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il trouva la créature qui semblait l'attendre à l'ombre de la végétation, non loin du corps inerte de Sam. De chaque main, il saisit précipitamment un éclat de roche et les lança à ce qui devait être le visage de la créature. Celle-ci évita le premier projectile mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le second. L'éclat de roche la frappa dans un choc sourd. Elle tomba à terre et un gémissement rauque s'échappa doucement de la créature…

Prit soudain d'un doute, Dean saisit sa torche à sa ceinture et s'approcha des 2 silhouettes à terre. Sam revenait lentement à lui tandis que Dean découvrait que la créature était étrangement revêtue d'un jean et d'une paire de boots usée. Le faisceau de sa lampe remonta alors le long d'un blouson de cuir et d'une longue chevelure sombre désordonnée. Lorsque la créature tourna finalement les yeux vers lui, il découvrit stupéfait le visage de la Juliette de Sam…

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était emplit de colère et, avant même qu'il n'ait put se remettre de sa surprise, Dean reçut le talon d'une de ses boots en plein dans l'entrejambes. Il s'écroula au sol en gémissant…

Sam, qui revenait lentement à la réalité, resta ébahit du spectacle qui s'offrait finalement à lui. Ils étaient tous les 3 à terre, lui avec le front en sang (il se rappelait vaguement avoir heurté une racine), son frère pétrifié par le coup qui lui avait été asséné et… la jeune femme de son rêve avec un bras qui pendait dans un sens qui n'avait rien de naturel… Elle fut la première à se remettre debout, rapidement imité par Sam. Elle tenait son coude comme pour empêcher son bras de se détacher de son épaule. Sam essuya le sang sur son front.

Bordel de m… ! Gémit Dean en se tordant de douleur.

La jeune femme sourit en le regardant se contorsionner, visiblement satisfaite. Il resta à terre encore une longue minute avant d'arriver à se remettre à hauteur de ses 2 compagnons d'un pas chancelant.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Interrogea Sam stupéfait à l'adresse de l'intruse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais un claquement sec l'empêcha de répondre. Elle se retourna brusquement vers la forêt. De son bras valide, elle sortit un large couteau de son ceinturon. Ses compagnons récupérèrent leurs armes précipitamment et les pointèrent dans la même direction. Le souffle régulier d'une respiration s'éleva peu à peu de l'autre côté du mûr d'arbres. Un souffle rauque, lourd et haletant…

La créature. Murmura la jeune femme.

Sans blague ? Ironisa Dean. Et comment en êtes-vous arriver à cette conclusion ?

On est de vieux amis… Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

« Un sourire mauvais, presque cruel… » Nota l'aîné des frères Winchester en fronçant les sourcils.

Et puis soudain, la respiration bestiale cessa de se faite entendre et la chaire de poule qui avait saisit Sam dès son arrivé au château disparue avec elle…

Elle est partie ! Soupira la jeune femme comme pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Décidément, vous êtes une source d'information… Grogna Dean.

La jeune femme abaissa finalement son arme et toute la tension qui la maintenait debout sembla la déserter en même temps. Elle chancela et dut s'appuyer contre le mûr de pierre. Mais Dean n'était pas décidé à la laisser reprendre des forces, il tourna son arme vers elle.

Passons aux choses sérieuses Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais le regard de la jeune femme ne se posa même pas sur lui. Il alla directement se poser sur Sam et, peu à peu, la dureté qu'il avait déjà perçue dans ses yeux se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux… Un sourire fatigué vint éclairer son visage.

Je m'appelle Faith. Faith Rinehart ! Avoua-t-elle finalement à Sam.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de compatir lorsqu'il la sentit sur le point de défaillir. Il bouscula son frère et se précipita pour soutenir la demoiselle. Mais il choisit la mauvaise épaule et arracha un grognement rauque à sa compagne.

Désolé. Bafouilla-t-il en s'écartant précipitamment.

Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'exclama son frère en levant les mains au ciel devant la confiance qu'il voyait son cadet accorder à une parfaite étrangère.

Il ne vaudrait peut-être pas traîner trop longtemps par ici… Murmura-t-elle en se redressant enfin. Aucun d'entre nous ne serait en mesure d'affronter la chose… vu notre forme actuelle…

Vous savez ce qu'est cette créature ? Interrogea Sam timidement.

Oui. soupira-t-elle en prenant la direction du donjon.

Je croyais que vous vouliez sortir de là ? S'étonna Dean sarcastique.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas mais afficha une moue ironique. Elle contourna le muret de pierres et découvrit, dans l'un des mûrs d'enceinte un passage. Les 2 jeunes hommes auraient juré qu'il n'y était pas le matin même.

Un vieux passage secret ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux, devant l'air surprit de Sam.

Comment vous connaissez tous ça ? S'étonna encore celui-ci.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement...

Les 3 compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Ils descendirent quelques escaliers humides et verts, puis longèrent un étroit couloir… Pendant de longues minutes, ils avancèrent dans une obscurité quasi-totale, ne se repérant qu'à la lueur de leurs torches. Au dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond était suintant. Et finalement, ils débouchèrent d'un puits, entre 2 arbres centenaires…

Où sommes-nous ? S'enquit Sam en observant avec curiosité la bouche dont ils venaient tous de sortir.

A 2 Kms au Nord-Ouest du château. Comment êtes-vous venu de Prineville ?

Aha ! S'exclama Dean. Enfin une chose que vous ignorez… !

La jeune femme eut un sourire fatigué mais fair-play. Elle tenait toujours son bras…

On est venu en voiture. Répondit Sam.

Elle est loin ?

Non.

Génial parce que… je me voyais mal rentrer à pied… Soupira Faith Rinehart.

Vous êtes venu à pieds ? S'étonna Sam.

Elle répondit par un vague air contrit.

Et si on pouvait faire un p'tit détour par l'hôpital… Suggéra-t-elle en emboîtant le pas aux 2 frères.

Et avec ça ? Un café ? Ironisa Dean.

Vous en avez ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec un air faussement plein d'espoir.

Elle m'agace. Grogna Dean en accélérant le pas.

Sam ne put réprimer un sourire.


	5. Chapter 4

Lorsque la Chevrolet Altima se gara enfin devant le motel où Dean et Sam avait une chambre depuis 3 jours, Faith Rinehart haussa un sourcil septique.

Quoi ? Grogna Dean entre ses dents. Cela ne convient pas au goût de luxe de Mademoiselle ?

Dean ! Lui reprocha son frère.

On n'aurait pu faire plus parfait. Répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Et de son bras qui n'était pas en écharpe, elle sortit de la poche arrière de son jean une clef et leur montra le numéro 207 gravé sur le badge qui l'accompagnait. Dean leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son frère réprimait difficilement un sourire amusé.

Un détour par les urgences où chacun avaient reçu les soins adaptés, qu'ils les aient demandé ou non, avait permis au 3 compagnons d'éclaircir un peu ce qui s'était passé dans la cours intérieure du château. Sam avait révélé à son frère que c'était l'intervention de la jeune femme qui avait fait fuir la créature, lui sauvant probablement ainsi la vie. Dean avoua, à contrecœur, que c'était parce qu'il l'avait prise pour cette dernière qu'il l'avait attaqué. Pour se justifier, il prit un malin plaisir à insister sur leur ressemblance physique. Il reçut en retour un coup d'œil réprobateur de la part de Sam et un regard surprit de la part de Faith Rinehart. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas d'où venait la hargne que le jeune homme lui opposait et Dean refusa d'y réfléchir également. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il interrogea Faith sur les raisons de sa présence au château (bien qu'il avait une petite idée quant à la réponse qui allait lui être faite), que la conversation se figea brusquement. Il était clair de leur nouvelle « amie » ne voulait pas révéler certaines choses…

Merci pour la balade ! Fit-elle en s'extirpant de la voiture.

De rien… Répondit Dean dans un rictus qui démentait ses mots.

Est-ce que… ça va aller avec ton bras ? S'inquiéta Sam.

Faith haussa les épaules avec un sourire attendrit. Il était clair que l'inquiétude de Sam à son égard éveillait en elle un certaine… « Affection ! » Nota Dean avant de réaliser que, à nouveau, l'instant se figeait entre son cadet et la jeune femme. Il réprima un grognement. Les 2 jeunes gens se fixèrent un long moment. Visiblement, aucun des 2 n'était capable de rompre le contact avec l'autre. Le même sourire affectueux et gêné flottait sur leur visage.

Hum, hum ! Toussa Dean avec insistance.

Ils semblèrent sortir de leurs rêveries. Ils échangèrent le même rictus amusé.

Je crois qu'une bonne douche ne me fera pas de mal. Sourit la jeune femme en guise d'au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna à reculons et son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit Sam lui faire un discret « au revoir » de la main, tel un enfant timide.

Sam, tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance comme ça ! Lui reprocha Dean dès que les 2 frères eurent regagné leur chambre.

Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable avec elle ? Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie…

Mouais, ça reste à prouver. Tu as avoué toi-même que tu étais à moitié sonné…

Sam secoua la tête, navré de l'incompréhension de son frère. Mais, comment aurait-il put lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer ? Comment décrire la chaleur qui se diffusait en lui quant il croisait le regard ironique de Faith ? Cette étrange impression de l'avoir connu toute sa vie ? De voir en elle un reflet de ce qu'il était lui-même ?

Il soupira.

Passablement agacé, Dean balança son sac d'armes sur le sofa de la chambre et gagna la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Tu sais qu'elle a la chambre juste au dessus de la notre ? Lui cria Sam de l'autre côté du mûrs.

Mais Dean choisit de bouder. Il ne lui répondit pas et son cadet n'insista pas d'avantage.

Lorsque Dean ressortit de la salle de bain, une demi-heure plus tard, il se sentait épuisé. Cependant, sa fatigue s'évanouit lorsqu'il constata que Sam n'était plus dans la chambre. Il se précipita à la porte mais ne le vit ni autour de la voiture, ni sur le parking… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la réception et au lavomatique avant de finalement le découvrir auprès des distributeurs. Son frère était assis sur un banc, une barre de caramel entre les dents. Il souriait à ce que Faith, assise à ses côtés, était en train de lui raconter. Il eut du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme qu'ils avaient quitté moins d'une heure auparavant. Elle sortait apparemment de sous la douche elle aussi Ses longs cheveux bruns, encore humide, étaient noué sur sa nuque. Elle avait troqué son jean et son blouson de cuir pour un bas de survêtement foncé et un pull bien trop grand pour elle sur lequel son bras en écharpe la rendait étrangement fragile. Elle posait sur Sam un regard dénué de tout maquillage et emprunt de douceur. « Encore ! » Songea Dean agacé par une intimité qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

C'était la première fois ? L'entendit-il s'étonner.

Pas pour toi ? S'étonna à son tour Sam.

Non. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Tu… Tu as déjà rêvé de moi ? Je veux dire : avant le cauchemar de cette nuit ?

Sam paraissait troublé. La jeune femme dissimula mal la gêne qu'elle avait à aborder le sujet. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête.

Depuis près de 6 mois. Avoua-t-elle. Pas toutes les nuits mais régulièrement.

Et… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je te vois en train de chasser…

Alors tu… tu sais ce qu'on fait Dean et moi ?

Oui.

Et… Ces rêves prémonitoires… Tu en fais régulièrement ? Finit par interroger le jeune homme, impatient de changé de sujet.

Le visage de sa compagne s'assombrit.

Tout le temps. Avoua-t-elle d'un air lugubre.

Mais tu ne peux pas chasser… tous ceux que tes cauchemars te montrent ? Si ?

La jeune femme parut surprise.

Je ne chasse jamais. Répondit-elle finalement.

Bah alors… que faisais-tu au château cette nuit ?

Cette nuit c'était spécial…

A cause… de moi ?

Sam détourna les yeux, gêné de sa propre audace.

Non, sourit Faith doucement. A cause… du château. J'y ai grandit étant enfant.

Le jeune homme ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Dean, que la curiosité avait finit par scotcher dans l'angle des distributeurs, écoutait d'une oreille intriguée. Mais il sentait naître en lui une certaine rancoeur, sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Lorsque Faith avoua son « secret », il sortit de sa léthargie.

Avant l'incendie ? Demanda Sam comme pour se laisser le temps de réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

Hum…

La jeune femme soupira, semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Je… J'ai ces cauchemars depuis toujours. Commença-t-elle à expliquer à son compagnon avec un sourire amer. Lorsqu'un de mes camarades de classe a été retrouvé mort au château, j'avais 11 ans. Son corps avait littéralement été déchiqueté. La police n'a jamais découvert comment ça s'était produit mais… moi je savais. Je l'avais vu dans un cauchemar la nuit précédente…

A 11 ans ? Répéta Sam dans un murmure ébahit.

Faith eut un nouveau sourire, à la fois triste et résigné.

Tu en as parlé à la police ? Interrogea Sam.

Non. Il ne m'aurait pas cru…

Et l'incendie… ? Tu l'avais vu en rêve lui aussi ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a eut aucune victime ? Tu les as prévenus ?

Mais la jeune femme détourna brusquement les yeux et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Dean, qui avait finit par s'asseoir à terre, fronça les sourcils …

Peu après la mort du pensionnaire, reprit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés, mes cauchemars ont commencé à devenir plus… intenses. Je voyais sans cesse la même créature. Elle rodait dans les souterrains du château, respirant l'odeur des enfants en attendant de pouvoir en attraper un. Les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leurs familles à la suite de cette mort inexpliqué et évidemment, j'étais terrifiée.

Tu… tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi ? S'étonna Sam.

Non…

La jeune femme haussa les épaules pour seule explication. L'expression de son visage s'était brusquement durcie…

Bref, reprit-elle, je continuais de voir la créature roder autour du pensionnat et je savais – de sources sures, sourit-elle amèrement – qu'à l'instant même où les élèves reviendraient, elle tuerait à nouveau…

Et là, Sam comprit brusquement.

C'est toi qui as mit le feu ?

Oui…

Faith eut un sourire. « Presque mauvais. Nota à nouveau Dean. Comme lorsqu'elle avait fait remarquer, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, que la créature et elle étaient de vieilles connaissances… Malgré ce que Sam s'efforçait de croire, il y avait belle et bien une part mauvaise en elle ».

Tu trouves ça horrible ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Non. Répondit le jeune homme après une courte hésitation.

Il avait du mal à prendre conscience d'autre chose que du fait que, lorsque tous ces évènements s'étaient produits, c'était une enfant qui avait pris ces décisions.

Mon super plan a fonctionné. Lança-t-elle sarcastique. Le pensionnat a été définitivement fermé et la créature n'a plus tué… Ou du moins, mes rêves ne me l'ont plus jamais montré…

Jusqu'à la nuit dernière… Compléta Sam.

Jusqu'à la nuit dernière… Concéda Faith.

Un silence troublé s'installa.

Raconter comme ça, ça peut peut-être faire un peu psychotique… Sourit-elle en tentant visiblement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et comme Sam ne répondait pas, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, elle reprit :

Et toi alors ? Quelle est ton histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu chasses tous ces démons ? … C'est un hobby ?

Sam hésita tandis que, de son côté, Dean se redressait brusquement. Il vit son frère scruter le visage de la jeune femme et finalement lui sourire tristement.

Un démon a tué ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant. Expliqua-t-il sombrement. Et depuis, la chasse c'est une… tradition familiale…

Dean jura silencieusement.

Et tu essais de sauver les gens que te montrent tes prémonitions ? S'étonna sincèrement Faith.

Oui, avec Dean. La plus part du temps, on y va à l'aveuglette, en se fiant à des articles de journaux, mais parfois on essaie d'empêcher mes cauchemars de devenir réels.

Sam vit le regard de sa compagne se perdre sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front.

Dean se releva rageur. « Comment Sam osait-il raconter leur secret à une parfaite inconnue ? Certes l'histoire de la demoiselle, exposée telle qu'elle l'avait été, était héroïque : Une fillette isolée et ballottée par d'affreux cauchemars prémonitoires mais qui avait pourtant trouvé le courage de sauver des dizaines d'enfants. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'empêchait de lui faire confiance. »

Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit sexy à en vendre son âme et qu'elle semblait préférer Sammy… Grogna-t-il en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre d'un pas traînant.

Il s'endormit une heure plus tard, sans que Sam n'ait réapparu. Le réveil indiquait 3h10 du matin.


	6. Chapter 5

Les mêmes chiffres lumineux indiquaient 5h21 lorsque Dean fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement. Il tourna aussitôt les yeux vers le lit de son frère et fut soulagé de le voir là. Sam venait de se redresser brusquement, apparemment tiré du sommeil aussi brutalement que lui-même venait de l'être. Puis ce fut un choc sourd porté au plafond de leur chambre…

Faith ! S'écria Sam en bondissant de son lit avec sur le visage, une inquiétude sincère que Dean réprouva immédiatement.

Il se précipita vers la porte, saisissant son révolver au passage. Dean l'imita. Ils grippèren les escaliers qui menaient au 1er étage et coururent jusqu'à la chambre 207. D'un coup de pied, Sam fit voler le fin panneau de bois qui servait de porte et les 2 frères pénétrèrent dans un même ensemble dans la pièce, armes aux poings. La chambre était en tous points identiques à la leur. La lumière pastelle de l'aurore, passant par la porte arrachée, les rassura : Hormis la jeune femme, la pièce était vide. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, par terre à côté du lit, cette dernière semblait s'efforcer de respirer. « Elle est simplement tombée du lit » Imagina Dean en abaissant son arme.

Sam, lui, se précipita aux côtés de sa nouvelle amie. Il la força doucement à se mettre sur le dos et c'est seulement à cet instant que les 2 jeunes gens réalisèrent que, sur le t-shirt trop large de la jeune femme, à hauteur du ventre, 3 traits rouges parallèles striaient le tissu déchiré.

Immédiatement, Dean redressa son révolver et se plaça entre ses compagnons et la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Doucement, silencieusement, il poussa le panneau de bois… Le rideau de la douche se soulevait imperceptiblement. Il l'écarta brusquement… La douche était vide. Alors seulement, il retourna auprès de son frère. Au regard interrogateur de ce dernier, il répondit en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme, elle, serrait les dents en tentant de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son unique bras valide.

Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna Sam. J'appelle les secours.

Mais la main de Faith intercepta celle de Sam alors qu'il s'emparait déjà du téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

Ce n'est pas la peine. Dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

La créature ? Par où est-elle partie ? Interrogea Dean.

La jeune femme leva un regard surprit sur lui et le dévisagea pendant une longue seconde. Dean eut l'étrange conviction qu'elle le regardait pour la première fois. Il frissonna.

La créature n'était pas là. Annonça-t-elle finalement.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Faith soupira. Sam ne put dire si elle était agacée ou lasse.

Accordez-moi un minute pour nettoyer tout ça (elle désigna les traces de sang sur son t-shirt) et je vous explique…

Elle se leva, une main posée à plat sur son ventre, et gagna la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant. Après un premier instant de stupeur, Dean s'énerva.

Mais à quoi elle joue ? S'écria-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

Il ouvrit la porte que leur compagne avait refermée une seconde plus tôt et… se figea. Debout devant la glace, Faith avait relevé son t-shirt jusque sous sa poitrine, laissant ainsi apparaître un ventre plat et pâle sur lequel 3 fines lignes rougeâtres apparaissaient à peine. Le regard ébahit de Dean rencontra celui de la jeune femme dans le miroir. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

La confiance c'est pas ton truc hein ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Sam apparut dans le dos de son frère.

Mais… le sang… sur ton t-shirt ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Devant son regard hébété, Faith se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

Tu te souviens quand je t'ai expliqué que plus le temps passait, plus mes cauchemars devenaient intenses ? Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Sam seul.

Il hocha la tête.

J'aurais dut dire « réels ». Lorsque mes visions sont particulièrement fortes, je… (Elle soupira)… Les blessures que les victimes reçoivent dans mes cauchemars, je les reçois également.

Devant les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension de ses compagnons, elle poursuivit avec un rictus ironique.

Enfin… à un degré moindre évidemment…

Elle rabaissa son t-shirt et leurs fit finalement face. Elle dégagea le col de son t-shirt de son épaule droite et découvrit une fine cicatrice en pointillés qui allait de la clavicule jusqu'au bras. Puis elle montra son poignet droit et les garçons virent la marque de 2 traits parallèles.

Et elles ne sont pas mon œuvre. Sourit-elle sans pourtant réussir à dissimuler la colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

Elle la ravala dans un reniflement sonore. Sur le visage de ses 2 compagnons, la stupéfaction se disputait à l'effroi…

N'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi hein ? Je survis… Fit-elle remarquer avec un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

Ils relevèrent les yeux. Dean nota que le regard de la jeune femme s'était brusquement assombrit. Sam, lui, ne vit que la pâleur de ses bras fins. S'il en avait eut le courage, il l'aurait enlacé rien que avoir la certitude qu'elle ait enfin une personne sur qui s'appuyer. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps et le tempérament de la jeune femme lui semblait bien trop entier pour qu'elle se permette cette faiblesse.

Et ta prémonition ? Demanda finalement Dean devant un silence qui commençait à devenir embarrassant

La créature va attaquer. Annonça-t-elle en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Ce soir. Et elle n'est pas contente… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de repartir le ventre vide hier soir…

Inconsciemment, ses doigts suivirent les traces qui ornaient son t-shirt. Avant de se serrer en un poing rageur qu'elle dissimula rapidement derrière son dos.

Bien. Fit Dean en se redressant énergiquement, las de toutes ses tergiversations. Alors ils nous restent une journée pour trouver comment vaincre cette bête. Des suggestions ?

Avoir un emploi du temps détaillé de la bête pour les premières heures de la nuit t'aiderait ? Interrogea Faith avec un sourire narquois.

Le regard emplit de stupeur que ses 2 compagnons levèrent sur elle à cet instant lui arracha un sourire satisfait.


	7. Chapter 6

_Reviews : Merci à Sandrine pour son commentaire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir et encourage de savoir que cette histoire plait... _

Un énorme petit déjeuner ayant remonté le moral des 3 compagnons, ils se sentirent enfin prêts à examiner le cas de la bête. Assis aux côtés de Sam et face à Dean, les restes de leur repas devant eux, la jeune femme leurs fit un résumé détaillé de ce que son cauchemar lui avait montré. « Un couple marche sur le bas côté de la route sinueuse menant au château. Ils se disputent : Leurs voitures est tombées en panne d'essence à quelques kilomètres de là et la femme en rejette la faute sur son époux. La nuit tombe rapidement et l'homme croit percevoir un mouvement à travers les arbres de l'épaisse forêt qui s'étend à leur droite. »

Et je paris qu'ils vont vouloir aller vérifier… ? Ironisa Dean. Est-ce que personne ne va jamais voir de films d'horreur dans ce pays ?

Sam et Faith lui offrirent le même sourire, mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

« La créature est sortit d'un endroit sombre. Sa tanière. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une grotte. Ses doigts… (Inconsciemment, la main valide de la jeune femme se plaça sur son ventre)… Ils ressemblent à 3 longues griffes… Elle commencera par embrocher l'homme. Il moura sur le coup. La femme se mettra à hurler. Et puis… Puis elle voudra faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Mais la créature est incroyablement rapide. Elle lacérera son dos et la femme s'écroulera à terre. Elle se retournera en suppliant son agresseur et recevra à nouveau un coup de griffes sur le ventre… Alors la bête plantera ses crocs dans une jambe de la femme encore vivante, saisira le cadavre de l'homme entre ses pâtes et les traînera tous les 2 jusque dans sa tanière… »

Elle a l'air charmant cette petite bêbête… Commenta Dean.

Cette tanière, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur elle ? Demanda Sam en dépliant un plan des environs.

Faith ferma les yeux une minute, comme pour retrouver dans ses souvenirs des détails qui pourraient aider les 2 frères.

Je crois que c'est une grotte. Ou un terrier. En tous cas, la créature sort de sous la terre.

Elle voit dans le noir ? Demanda Sam pragmatique.

Faith secoua la tête.

Non. Mais elle a un odorat très développé. Et elle est rapide. Très rapide. Elle a une préférence pour les créatures sans défenses.

Ce qui explique qu'elle ait choisit Sam la nuit dernière ! Lança Dean à l'adresse de son frère.

La ferme Dean ! Grimaça ce dernier.

Je crois que la créature est intelligente. Reprit la jeune femme. Enfin… ce n'est pas simplement une bête. Elle a quelque chose d'humain en elle mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi…

Les restes dans son estomac ? Suggéra l'aîné des frères Winchester.

Mais il ne parvint pas à arracher de sourire à ses compagnons. Faith semblait à nouveau perdu dans les réminiscences de ce qu'elle avait vu et Sam la fixait avec compassion.

Bon, reprit-il, à propos de sa tanière ?

C'est sa maison. Répondit Faith. Elle y revient régulièrement. Elle y entrepose ce qui fait son existence… Elle…

Mais finalement, la jeune femme se tut, ne trouvant plus comment leurs expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de la bête. Elle sentait une connexion avec elle comme avec tous ceux que ses cauchemars lui montraient. Elle comprenait sa nature, sa faim, sa colère… Et en même temps, elle était incapable de donner des éléments concrets. Elle se doutait que Dean et Sam auraient aimé une localisation, un point faible, quelque chose qui leurs soit utile. Mais tout ce que Faith parvenait à extraire de ses rêves, c'était des impressions, des peurs et une colère sourde et constante… Elle regarda néanmoins la carte que Dean avait étalé devant eux. Le château y avait été marqué d'une croix noire. L'image de la forêt s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Le couple arrivera de l'ouest.

Elle revit le tableau de bord de la voiture que ces derniers allaient laisser derrière eux.

21h04. C'est l'heure indiquée par leur voiture – une Ford familiale – au moment où ils tombent en panne d'essence.

Son doigt suivit la route qui descendait vers le château.

La créature les a entendu très rapidement dans mon cauchemar. Sa tanière ne doit pas être bien loin….

Elle désigna le carré de forêt qui séparait la route du château. La carte n'indiquait pas les dénivelés du terrain.

On pourrait aller voir les relevés topographiques de la région à la Mairie. Suggéra Sam. Peut-être qu'on y trouvera la trace d'anciennes mines ou d'un réseau de grottes…

Ton amie la bêbête, elle fait quoi de ses journées ? Demanda Dean à la jeune femme.

Faith haussa les épaules.

Je peux simplement vous dire qu'elle n'est pas fan du soleil. Ses yeux n'apprécient pas la lumière du jour ou quelque chose comme ça…

Elle ne doit pas aimer le feu non plus alors je suppose ?

Qui l'aime ? Répliqua Faith en haussant les épaules.

Les regards des 3 compagnons se perdirent sur la carte qui s'étalait devant eux. Malgré la chasse qui aurait dut occuper toutes ses pensées, Dean ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers leur compagne. Elle semblait absente mais il y avait quelque chose comme de la rancœur dans l'expression de son visage. A nouveau, Dean eut cette étrange sensation que la jeune femme ne leurs disait pas tout…

Sam, sois prudent avec elle ok ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux du relevé géologique qu'il était en train d'étudier et nota avec surprise que, cette fois, Dean parlait avec sérieux.

J'ai une drôle d'impression à propos de ta nouvelle petite amie…

Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te méfis d'elle comme ça… Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous aider… et elle m'a sauvé la vie. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Je sais, je sais. Tu ne veux pas me croire… Soupira Dean. Mais… Elle nous cache quelque chose. Je le sens.

Parce que nous, nous avons été d'une franchise aveugle n'est-ce pas ?

Dean grimaça.

Ecoutes, reprit Sam dans un soupire las. Je sais que tu voudrais être sure qu'elle ne manigance pas un plan machiavélique (il eut un sourire ironique), mais la vie de Faith… Je sens qu'elle a été un peu comme la notre. On ne peut pas la raconter en 5 minutes. Tu imagines qu'elle fait ces cauchemars depuis qu'elle est enfant ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer les traumatismes et la solitude que ça peut engendrer ?

Ca explique son mauvais caractère. Ironisa l'aîné des frères Winchester.

Sam secoua la tête, brusquement las.

Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer Dean. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sure : Je _sais_ que je peux lui faire confiance…

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit un instant. Puis il laissa échapper un soupire.

Ok, ok… Mais fais attention hein ?

Je ferais attention. Répondit Sam, touché par l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de son aîné.

Les 2 frères avaient finit par dénicher une carte topographique de la région et cette dernière était à présent étalée sur une lourde table de bois de la bibliothèque municipale. Faith s'était assoupie à l'arrière de la voiture durant le trajet qui les y avait conduit et, une fois arrivés, Sam l'avait laissé dormir, conscient que les cauchemars de son amie lui laissaient peu de temps pour se reposer. Dean l'y avait laissé dormir parce que cela lui permettait de retrouver son frère pendant une heure et de lui faire part de ses doutes.

La carte indique un réseau de grotte partout à l'ouest du château. Fit finalement remarqué Sam.

Mouais, Bougonna Dean, ça va être la merde à explorer…

Dean, une photocopie de la carte topographique sous le bras, et Sam, jonglant avec 3 gobelets de café entre les mains, regagnèrent la Chevrolet. Dean fut étrangement soulagé de la voir encore là (« non pas qu'il ait imaginé que Faith aurait put la lui voler mais… presque ! » Ironisa-t-il intérieurement). Il reprit sa place derrière le volant et Sam s'assit rapidement à ses côtés, soulagé de pouvoir poser les boissons chaudes. Puis, leurs regards se tournèrent vers la jeune endormie à l'arrière. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, les traits de son visage étaient étrangement crispés. Aussitôt, Sam s'inquiéta.

Tu crois qu'on devrait la réveiller ?

Dean haussa un sourcil septique.

Je veux dire… avant qu'elle soit blessée par l'un de ses cauchemars ? Insista son cadet.

Peut-être qu'elle ne fait pas de cauchemars ? Peut-être qu'elle est simplement en train de rêvé que tu lui fais une déclaration – ça expliquerait son air rebuté ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, visiblement enchanté par ses sarcasmes. Mais sa satisfaction fut interrompue par le gémissement rauque et plaintif qui s'échappa des lèvres de Faith. Les garçons virent les cils de la jeune femme se mettre à papillonner nerveusement et son front se plisser. Sa respiration devint haletante entre sa mâchoire crispée. Et brusquement, elle écarquilla les yeux dans un sursaut. Pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux fixèrent le dos de la banquette avant qui leurs faisait face. Elle tremblait et semblait avoir du mal à respirer calmement. Puis les larmes vinrent noyer son regard dilaté et elle ferma les paupières pendant un instant. Les 2 jeunes hommes crurent qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer pour de bon mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, elle semblait avoir reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Alors seulement, elle réalisa qu'elle avait des spectateurs. Elle se redressa immédiatement.

Aie… Fit-elle, sarcastique, avouant et réfutant dans un même mot sa gêne.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sam.

J'ai connu pire. Sourit-elle au jeune homme.

Tu as vu des choses intéressantes ? Demanda Dean.

La jeune femme le fixa pendant une seconde sans que le jeune homme ne puisse deviner ses pensées.

La créature. Elle sait que nous allons revenir.

Comment pourrait-elle savoir ça ?

Faith se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Je crois qu'elle nous attend. Fit-elle pour unique réponse en détournant les yeux.

Encore une fois, l'aîné des frères Winchester eut l'intime conviction que la jeune femme ne leur disait pas tout. Mais, même lui, malgré ses soupçons, ne put s'empêcher de compatir au sort de leur compagne devant les cernes et la peur évidente qui agrandissaient son regard. Elle détourna les yeux avec rage lorsqu'elle réalisa que les garçons la regardaient avec pitié.

Je vais prendre l'air. Lança-t-elle en sortant précipitamment du véhicule.

Conscient de leurs manques de tact, Sam et Dean échangèrent une grimace contrite. « C'est de ce caractère là que je te parlais ! » Commenta l'aîné sarcastique. Puis le cadet sortit à son tour. La jeune femme arpentait le parking non loin de là. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de son ami que la colère disparut de ses traits, remplacée par une certaine affection. Elle eut un sourire contrit.

Sam, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. On ne devrait pas y aller…

Pourquoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme, surprit de ce brusque revirement.

La créature. Soupira-t-elle. Elle ne _nous_ attend pas. Elle t'attend _toi_ !

Sam ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Faith secoua la tête.

Je ne sais pas.

Sam se perdit une minute dans les méandres de ses pensées. Mais l'inquiétude que trahissait le visage de son amie fit disparaître toutes appréhensions quant à son propre sort. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de la jeune femme.

Il ne m'arrivera rien. Lui promit-il dans un sourire tendre.

La main du jeune homme se perdit contre la joue de sa compagne.

Tu n'en sais rien. Murmura Faith.

Sa voix s'était brusquement enrouée.

Bien sur que si. Sourit son compagnon, franchement cette fois. Dean sera là. Il y veillera…

Faith eut un sourire triste dont Sam ne put deviner la cause puis, elle ferma les yeux une minute, savourant le contact de la main de son ami sur sa joue… Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Depuis la Chevrolet, l'image romantique et dramatique qu'ils renvoyaient fit détourner les yeux de Dean.

_Voilà pour ce qui est du chapitre 6. J'espère que cela vous plait et que la suite ne vous décevra pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou moins bonnes… __Et surtout, merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusque là. _


	8. Chapter 7

« Quitte à tuer cette chose, avait dit Dean, autant le faire maintenant ! »

La Chevrolet avait alors prit la route en direction de l'Ouest, vers le château et sa forêt environnante. Dans un accord tacite, ni Sam, ni Faith n'avait mit Dean au courrant de l'intuition de cette dernière. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il n'en découlerait qu'une dispute inutile où l'aîné s'obstinerait à vouloir mettre son cadet à l'abri du danger et où ce dernier refuserait de toutes façons d'abandonner son frère. Néanmoins, même si l'humeur de Dean n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait été dans ce cas, le jeune homme n'en resta pas moins étrangement silencieux. Faith racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à propos de la créature dans le but de partager un maximum d'information avec les garçons. Sam prenait silencieusement note de tout ce qui lui semblait utile ou important. Mais Dean semblait manifestement plonger dans un autre monde.

A quoi tu penses ? S'inquiéta finalement Sam après une énième question sans réponse.

Le jeune homme sortit de son engourdissement.

Hein ?

Tu es inquiet ?

Pas spécialement….

Dean offrit à son frère son sourire le plus assuré.

On approche… Signala soudain Faith d'une voix enrouée.

Tu as peur fillette ? Sourit l'aîné des frères Winchester en croisant le regard inquiet de la jeune femme dans le rétroviseur.

Non. Mentit-elle.

« Oui, elle avait peur » Réalisait-elle lentement. La chose qui vivait dans la forêt, elle savait qu'elle arrivait. Et elle les attendait, elle et Sam. Et Faith connaissait toute la rapidité, toute la force et toute la noirceur de son âme. Plus elle se sentait approcher de cette bête, et plus elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Une peur profonde et obscure contre laquelle elle ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien… Elle serra les poings.

Dean stoppa la Chevrolet sur le bas côté de la route, à la lisière de la forêt. Les 2 garçons en descendirent et la jeune femme les rejoignit alors qu'ils ouvraient le coffre.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sam dans un murmure devant la pâleur de son amie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Dean venait de saisir son fusil à canon court. Il lança un regard agacé en direction de ses compagnons. Sam se hâta de saisir une arme. Il choisit un bon vieux revolver qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture avant de s'emparer également d'une machette.

Faith, tu gardes la voiture ! Lança Dean alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers la forêt.

Pardon ? Sursauta la jeune femme.

Sam tourna un regard surprit vers son frère.

Dean ! L'interpella-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Sam, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer maintenant ok ? Elle a un bras invalide, elle n'a jamais manié d'armes de sa vie et, pour autant que je sache, elle est pétrifiée. Elle serait un poids. Merci pour tous les renseignements mais son rôle s'arrête là…

Sam vit son amie froncer les sourcils.

_Elle_ t'a quand même botté les fesses… Fit-elle remarquer au jeune homme entre ses dents.

Ca reste à prouver… Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui aie un bras en écharpe…

La jeune femme serra son poing valide et Dean s'attendit presque à le recevoir sur la mâchoire.

Ecoutes Faith, se précipita Sam avec un sourire inquiet, Dean n'a pas tord. Pas à propos de tes capacités mais… Je ne pourrais pas me battre tranquillement si tu es là. Je m'inquiéterais… Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il vaut mieux éviter toutes complications…

Conscient de son manque de conviction, Sam détourna les yeux et soudain, la colère de la jeune femme laissa place à un air profondément blessé.

Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Soupira le jeune homme en prenant timidement sa main.

Il déposa un long baiser sur son front. Elle soupira…

Bien, je ne bougerais pas ! Sourit-elle doucement.

Sam ! Les coupa Dean d'une voix pressente.

J'arrive.

Sam lança un dernier regard d'excuse vers son amie et suivit son frère. Ils disparurent rapidement derrière le rideau de la forêt. Mais à présent seule, la jeune femme sentit renaître sa colère. Rageuse, Faith referma le coffre d'un mouvement brusque. Mais son regard se perdit rapidement vers l'endroit où avaient disparu les 2 frères et elle sentit toute rancoeur la quitter. Elle était simplement très lasse…

Le soleil de midi brillait de toute sa splendeur au dessus de la Chevrolet Altima. Et même l'ombre que Faith sentait émaner de la forêt ne parvenait à réellement inquiéter son esprit. La fatigue seule avait une quelconque influence sur ses pensées. Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, la porte grande ouverte, elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

Une fois la lisière franchie, la forêt semblait nourrir sa propre obscurité. Les arbres étaient touffus et tassés. La lumière du jour avait du mal à franchir le toit de feuilles et à éclairer le sol. L'oreille tendue, les 2 frères avançaient lentement. La carte topographique que Sam tenait plier dans une main indiquait que l'on pouvait accéder au réseau de grottes par une bouche à une centaine de mètre de là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean et Sam se lançait dans une chasse semblable à celle-ci et pourtant, Sam ressentait la présence d'un danger imminent comme il ne l'avait encore jamais craint. Il sentait presque la présence de la créature.

On y est ! Chuchota Dean en arrivant devant un rideau de lierre.

Sam arma son révolver tandis que, du canon de son fusil, son frère soulevait un pan de la plante. Un trou noir béant leur apparut mais hormis l'écho de leurs propres respirations, aucun son ne leurs parvint.

Quand il faut y aller… Ironisa Dean.

Et les 2 frères pénétrèrent dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Les premiers mètres, les rayons de leurs lampes torche trouvèrent des cannettes de bière et des paquets de chips éventrées qui traînaient ici et là. Mais plus ils s'enfonçaient sous terre, plus ces traces de civilisation s'estompaient jusqu'à finalement disparaître.

Sam, il y a un truc qui cloche. Fit Sam au bout de 30 minutes d'explorations infructueuses.

Ouais, ça chlingue un max là-dedans…

Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je ne ressens rien…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je ne ressens rien » ? Grimaça Dean.

Je veux dire qu'il y a encore 20 minutes, je pouvais presque sentir la présence de la bête et que là… je ne ressens que du vide !

Tu sentais la présence de cette chose ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

Dean ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. On s'éloigne de la bête…

Ecoutes, tu sais que je fais toute confiance à tes supers pouvoirs – quelqu'ils soient - mais… on vient juste de commencer à fouiller ce réseau. Peut-être que la bêbête est un peu plus loin ?

Un brusque craquement sec dans leurs dos sembla lui donner raison Les 2 frères firent volte-face, armes aux poings. Mais la masse qui fondit sur eux en cet instant fut infiniment plus rapide. Les parois de la grotte volèrent en éclat sous les coups de feu des jeunes gens mais la chose était incroyablement vive. Elle souleva Dean et l'envoya s'écraser à 3 mètres de son frère. Puis d'un coup de patte, elle arracha l'arme des mains de ce dernier. Alors seulement, les garçons purent la voir. Elle était resté courbée à quelques centimètres de Sam, son regard plus noir que de l'huile le scrutant avec un intérêt vorace. Une rangé de dents saillantes apparut au milieu de l'obscurité. Pétrifié, Sam n'osait bouger un muscle. Il sentait l'allène fétide de l'animal venir caresser son visage. Le jeune homme s'efforçait de rester calme mais devant cet être bestial et pourtant animé d'une volonté, il sentit naître en lui une peur primaire.

La créature le renifla, le regarda, le toucha…

Dean s'était redressé. Il chercha à atteindre son arme mais ses mouvements réveillèrent la rage de la bête. Elle se précipita sur lui et ses longues griffes, semblables aux piques d'une fourche, le traversèrent de part en part. Le souffle de Dean cessa tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur. Son cadavre s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Dean ! Hurla Sam en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais la créature s'interposa. Elle ne le toucha pas mais un rictus, pareil à un sourire carnassier, étirait superbement sa gueule.

Faith rouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était haletante. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle savait pourquoi la bête tuait. Pas pour se nourrir de la chair de ses victimes, ni pour boire leur sang… Elle prenait du plaisir à ça. Elle se repaîtrait de la souffrance qu'elle provoquant chez son gibier : la douleur de la femme qui voyait son mari mourir, la souffrance de Sam devant la mort brutale de son frère, la peur d'un enfant face à une créature issue de cauchemars… Elle prenait du plaisir à ressentir la souffrance ! Elle s'en repaissait comme un junkie jouit de son ultime dose.

Faith quitta précipitamment le siège de la Chevrolet et rouvrit le coffre. Elle saisit une machette et un révolver. Combien de temps avait-elle gardé les yeux fermés ? Etait-il encore temps de prévenir les garçons ? La jeune femme avait le sentiment qu'elle les avait envoyés tout droit dans un piège…

Ecoutes, Reprit Dean. Tu sais que je fais toute confiance à tes supers pouvoirs – quelqu'ils soient - mais… on vient juste de commencer à fouiller ce réseau. Peut-être que la créature est un peu plus loin ?

Un brusque craquement sec dans son dos sembla lui donner raison Sam et Dean firent volte-face, armes aux poings. Mais la masse sombre qui fondit sur eux en cet instant fut plus rapide encore que leurs balles. Les parois de la grotte volèrent en éclat sous les coups de feu des chasseurs mais la chose était incroyablement rapide. Elle heurta Dean de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser à 3 mètres de là. Puis d'un coup de griffe, elle arracha l'arme des mains de Sam. Alors elle se figea et pour la première fois, les garçons purent la voir. Elle était resté courbée à quelques centimètres de Sam. Son regard était plus noir que de l'huile et elle scrutait le jeune homme avec un intérêt vorace. Une rangé de dents saillantes apparut au milieu de l'obscurité. Pétrifié, Sam n'osait respirer ou bouger un muscle. Il sentait l'allène fétide de l'animal venir caresser son visage. Le jeune homme s'efforçait de rester calme mais devant cet être bestial et pourtant animé d'une volonté, il sentit naître en lui une peur primaire.

La créature le renifla, le regarda, le toucha…

Dean se redressa en grognant. Il tata le sol à la recherche de son arme mais ses mouvements semblèrent réveiller la rage de la bête. Elle se précipita sur lui, ses longues griffes aiguisées en avant… Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience du danger qui le menaçait lorsque la course de la bête fut brutalement interrompue par une puissante détonation. La bête tournoya sur elle-même et s'écroula à terre. Dean et Sam tournèrent les yeux et découvrirent Faith, un révolver dressé au bout du poing. Elle tremblait. Dean saisit son fusil et se releva précipitamment. Immédiatement, il mit le corps de la créature en joue. Face contre terre, elle ne bougeait plus.

Lentement, il s'approcha. Sam l'imita. Faith non.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du cadavre de la bête. Dean réarma son arme et la pointa sur la forme sombre qui gisait à terre.

Juste pour être sure ! Grogna-t-il en crispant son doigt sur la détente.

Le coup de feu retentit, amplifié par l'écho de la grotte. Mais ébahis, les 3 compagnons réalisèrent que la créature, se redressant avec une vivacité stupéfiante, avait dévié le tir de Dean. D'un coup de griffe, elle lacera la jambe du jeune homme. Son hurlement ramena ses amis à la réalité. Sam releva son révolver mais la bête, furieuse, se jeta sur lui. La masse qu'ils formèrent alors roula sur le sol de granite dans un ensemble chaotique. La tête de Sam heurta violemment une roche, sa machette tournoya sur le sol rugueux de la grotte et il cessa de bouger.

Les 2 chasseurs à terre, Faith restait pétrifiée. La bête sembla alors prendre un moment pour savourer sa victoire. Elle se redressa aux pieds de Sam et, de toute sa stature, elle les domina. Pendant un instant, son regard se plongea dans celui de Faith, resté figée de terreur à quelques mètres de là.

Puis elle saisit Sam par la jambe et le traîna au plus profond des boyaux des grottes.

Sam ! Hurla Dean en tentant de se relever.

Mais sa jambe blessée le trahit et il s'écroula à nouveau dans un gémissement rauque. Dans son dos, Faith, l'esprit vide, contemplait l'obscurité derrière laquelle Sam venait d'être emmené. Elle chancela quelques secondes puis ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus. Elle s'évanouit…


	9. Chapter 8

Les oubliettes du château étaient un endroit humide et glacial. Le corps inerte de Sam était ballotté de pierres en pierres. A son extrémité, la silhouette courbe de la créature ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que s'il avait été un sac vide. Et soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle guetta le silence des souterrains pendant un long moment. L'humidité de la terre gouttait à travers les pierres du plafond dans un cliquetis irrégulier, un souffle glacé parcourait les galeries dans un sifflement continu, la respiration rauque de la bête seule trahissait d'une présence… Et soudain, le murmure du vent et la respiration de la chose se muèrent en un cri aigue : « Faith » !

Faith ! Cria Dean en secouant la jeune femme.

Elle revint à la réalité dans un sursaut. Haletante, hagarde, elle prit peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce que son rêve venait de lui révéler… « La créature avait prit Sam… Réalisait-elle lentement. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle ne le sentait pas menacé. Il n'intéressait plus la créature… »

Brusquement elle comprit. Elle comprit que la soif de souffrance de la bête avait trouvé un puit intarissable : Elle ! Ses cauchemars à répétition, ses réveils affolés, sa famille disloquée, son enfance volée… Sa vie ! La créature ne voulait pas Sam, elle la voulait elle…

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous faire une crise de nerf… Grogna Dean en parvenant enfin à se mettre debout.

Faith se leva à son tour. Son rire avait cessé et un flot de larmes inonda son regard. Elle le balaya d'un revers de la main. Sur son visage, s'affirmait une détermination glaciale.

Il faut retrouver Sam. Dit Dean en vérifiant que son fusil était toujours en état de marche.

La créature l'a emmené dans les oubliettes du château. Répondit la jeune femme.

Dean tiqua au calme de la voix de sa compagne. Il fronça les sourcils.

Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne m'envois pas encore dans un traquenard ? Grogna-t-il.

Faith leva vers lui un regard dépourvu de tout. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme comme il l'avait vu faire avec Sam mais… Il n'y trouva plus rien. Ni ironie, ni colère, ni fatigue, ni peur… « Rien ! ».

Il la gifla. Elle sursauta et leva un regard stupéfait sur lui tandis que sa main venait inconsciemment recouvrir la trace laissée par le coup de Dean. Il détourna les yeux, incapable d'expliquer l'irritation qui l'avait saisit en découvrant le vide qui avait inonder les yeux de sa compagne, incapable d'explique son geste…

Sam a besoin de nous. Marmonna-t-il. Bouges-toi !

Mais la jeune femme continuait de le fixer. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes qu'elle était incapable de laisser s'échapper. Elle dégagea la marque rouge qui barrait sa joue…

On s'active fillette… Lança Dean en lui saisissant la main.

De son pas trébuchant, il entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite, vers les profondeurs des grottes, ne prenant qu'une seconde pour ramasser la machette de Sam qui gisait sur sa route. Une traîné de sang discontinu s'étirait sur le sol rocailleux en une piste à suivre.

Tu sens sa présence ? Demanda Dean dans un chuchotement lorsqu'ils eurent avancés entre les mûrs humides des souterrains centenaires.

Non.

Tant mieux. Cette bêbête ne m'a pas faite forte impression…

Les mûrs du labyrinthe menant aux oubliettes étaient étroits, sombres et humides. Tandis qu'ils continuaient d'y avancer, Dean pria mentalement pour qu'il n'ait pas à y livré bataille.

Dis-moi encore une fois que Sam va bien ? Murmura-t-il.

Sam va bien…

Tu sais que c'est un peu flippant votre truc à Sam et à toi ? Cette manie agaçante que vous avez de devinez les pensées l'un de l'autre. Comment vous faites ça ?

Je ne sais pas.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il braqua le rayon de sa torche sur le visage de la jeune femme et l'observa pendant une longue seconde.

C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Il sut qu'il avait vu juste quand Faith détourna les yeux.

Quand tout ça sera finit, il faudra qu'on parle tous les 2 ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ils reprirent leurs marches en silence. Les boyaux se séparaient régulièrement mais Faith semblait toujours savoir quel chemin emprunter. Elle sentait la présence de Sam comme s'il avait été à porté de mains, comme si sa chaleur l'avait appelée. Et finalement, un gémissement délivra Dean de son inquiétude. Il se précipita dans la cellule où il devinait son cadet, arme aux poings. Le cachot était vide hormis Sam gisant dans un recoin humide. Il revenait lentement à lui.

Sam ! S'écria son frère de soulagement.

Dean ? Grogna celui-ci en réprimant un grognement de douleur. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser…

Bah retiens-le un peu, le temps qu'on sorte de là…

Sam finit de se redresser et jeta un coup d'œil égaré à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Où est la créature ? Demanda-t-il.

Loin d'ici… j'espère…

Faith ? S'étonna soudain le cadet des frères Winchester. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean se retourna vivement et vit la jeune femme tirer la lourde grille entre eux. Le verrou s'engrena dans un bruit métallique qui résonna longtemps dans le silence stupéfait des 2 jeunes chasseurs. Le regard brusquement froid de la jeune femme glissa de Dean jusqu'à Sam. Il se teinta alors de tristesse. A nouveau, ils restèrent un instant sans pouvoir détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Puis Sam fronça les sourcils.

Je le savais ! S'écria Dean en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme. Ouvre cette porte.

Faith qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Sam brusquement inquiet, non pour eux mais pour elle.

Je suis désolée Sam… Murmura-t-elle. Elle est solide (elle désigna la grille), elle ne pourra pas vous faire de mal jusqu'au matin. Vous pourrez alors vous enfuir…

L'air hébété de Sam s'accentua.

Faith ?

Elle dégrafa l'attache de son attelle. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Elle saisit le couteau qui ne semblait jamais quitter sa ceinture et elle leurs jeta un dernier regard. « Elle avait l'air si fatiguée ! » Même Dean put le noter. Puis, comme répondant à un déclic imaginaire, elle disparut de l'encadré de la porte, les laissant prisonniers de cette cellule ancestrale.


	10. Chapter 9

_Reviews : _

_Sandrine, Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Ca motive vraiment à poursuivre. Et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... Encore merci pour tes commentaires... ^_^_

_SUPERNATURAL - HSITOIRE (SUITE)_

Faith ! Hurla Sam à la grille.

Mais seul l'écho des pas de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait, résonant dans l'humidité des tunnels, lui répondit…

L'espèce de sale petite garce ! Jura Dean en secouant les barreaux de leur prison.

Faith ! Hurla à nouveau Sam.

Sam, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de t'égosiller. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Sam recula d'un pas. Il aurait reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac qu'il n'aurait pas eut l'air plus choqué. Et Dean réalisa brusquement le désarroi qui altérait les traits de son cadet. Une inquiétude qui n'avait rien à voir avec leurs propres survies.

Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il à son tour.

Faith… Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Elle va faire une connerie.

Quel genre de c… Commença Dean avant que ne s'impose brusquement dans son esprit le visage que la jeune femme lui avait offert à son réveil 20 minutes plus tôt.

Il se souvint du frisson glacé qu'il avait ressentit en croisant le regard désespérément vide de la jeune femme. Il avait refusé d'y lire un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette lassitude du combat, cette certitude que quelque soit la résistance que l'on offre au destin, il aurait une seule fatale et irrémédiable conclusion : La mort. Une vie comme la leurs ne pouvait pas offrir d'autre alternative. Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de la comprendre de la même manière que Sam devinait ses pensées depuis 2 jours.

Oh, la conne ! S'écria-t-il finalement.

Les 2 chasseurs secouèrent la grille de plus belle.

Soudain, un ombre courbe passa devant eux, les faisant sursauter. La créature se lançait à la suite de la jeune femme, les ignorant totalement dorénavant.

Faith ! Cria à nouveau Sam.

Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire ! Grogna Dean en tambourinant les barreaux avec rage.

Elle pense qu'elle est responsable… Murmura Sam comme pour lui-même.

C'est ridicule. Si elle n'a rien à voir avec cette chose, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentirait coupable ?

Sam cessa de cogner contre la grille. Un soupire las lui échappa.

Ses cauchemars créent un lien entre elle et ceux qu'elle voit. Expliqua le jeune homme exalté. Regarde ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je la devine d'une façon presque indécente. Et… Elle… Personne ne m'a jamais accepté comme elle. Je sais que c'est con de parler comme ça et… Et nous n'avons échangé qu'un seul rêve ! Alors imagine ce que ça peut être avec la créature. Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux depuis 2 jours, elle ne voit qu'elle. Je crois que la bête a cette même connexion avec elle. Ce qui explique qu'elle s'en soit prit à moi aussi ouvertement à 2 reprises. Je… Dean, il faut l'aider !

Moi, je veux bien. Grogna son aîné. Mais si tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là, je t'en prie Ne te retiens pas pour m…

Mais Dean se frappa soudainement le front.

Oh le con ! Jura-t-il en saisissant son fusil à canon court.

Il tira 3 coups : l'un dans la serrure, les 2 autres sur les gonds de la grille. Immédiatement la porte céda et tomba contre le mûr du couloir qui lui faisait face. Aussitôt, Sam se précipita au dehors. Dean, que sa jambe blessée ralentissait, enjamba avec plus de difficulté que son frère la porte tombée en travers du tunnel.

Sam courut comme s'il avait toujours sut où il devait aller. Sa tête était douloureuse et pourtant, il ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre à cette partie de lui qui était née en Faith et qui risquait de disparaître parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre plus tôt la souffrance de son amie. Il l'avait toujours deviné là, tapie derrière son sourire ironique et les regards affectueux qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait deviné sa solitude. Son épuisement. Et il n'avait rien fait ! Et maintenant, il risquait de la perdre ! Il prit brusquement conscience que cela lui serait insupportable…

Jamais il ne couru plus vite qu'en cet instant…

La course de Sam les avait menés hors des souterrains du château. A nouveau la forêt les entourait et leurs opposait sa végétation dense et sombre. Sam s'arrêta brusquement.

Tu sais par où elle est partit ? Demanda Dean essoufflé alors qu'il rattrapait son frère.

Je… Je ne la sens plus Dean. Murmura-t-il d'une voix où l'inquiétude perçait.

OK, calmes toi ! Tenta de le rassurer son aîné. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche ce truc entre elle et toi mais… Essais de… Je ne sais pas… fermer les yeux, tendre l'oreille… Ce genre de truc…

Sam haussa un sourcil septique.

Hey c'est toi qui joues les télépathes depuis 2 jours. Se récria Dean dans un haussement d'épaules.

Son cadet laissa échapper un soupire las mais suivit finalement le conseil de son frère. Il ferma les yeux. Les bruits discrets de la forêt se mêlaient à la respiration encore haletant de Dean mais il sentait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui se trouvait un peu plus loin… Quelque chose comme une tension…

Par là ! Fit-il en désignant du doigt un passage entre 2 arbres centenaires.

Immédiatement, les 2 chasseurs reprirent leurs courses. Ils esquivèrent les racines qui ressortaient de terre, contournèrent les arbustes, se faufilèrent entre les bosquets… Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchaient finalement sur une minuscule prairie. Un doux rayon de soleil traversait les arbres et éclairait le sol. Au milieu de l'étendue d'herbes, Faith se tenait debout, le visage légèrement levé vers le ciel et les yeux fermés. Son couteau avait regagné sa ceinture. On aurait put la croire en train de savourer les derniers rayons du crépuscule si, à trois mètre d'elle, la créature ne l'avait observée de son regard obscur. Rien n'aurait put différencier d'avantage les 2 adversaires que les expressions qu'ils affichaient alors. Les paupières closes, un étrange petit sourire serein étirait les lèvres de Faith et, tandis qu'elle la fixait avec une obstination féroce, l'expression de la créature se mua peu à peu en une haine avide. Ses dents apparurent en un rictus salivant.

La bête se précipita vers la jeune femme. Le sourire de cette dernière s'accentua tandis que, dans son dos, la pression de ses doigts s'accentuait sur la crosse de son couteau.


	11. Chapter 10

Dean leva son fusil à canon court vers la bête et tira. La détonation explosa dans le silence de la soirée comme le tonnerre brise la sérénité d'une chaude soirée d'été et annonce l'orage qui vient. La course de la créature fut stoppée brutalement et le corps longiligne et sombre de la bête, après un brusque mouvement de recul, s'écrasa sur l'herbe verdoyante de la prairie. Faith sursauta.

Faith ! S'exclama Sam en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui témoigner son soulagement ou sa colère. D'une poigne brusque, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit pivoter jusque dans son dos, s'interposant entre elle et le corps inerte de la créature. Cette dernière, déjà, tentait de se redresser dans une succession d'efforts époumonés. Lentement, la carrure de la bête leurs apparut à nouveau. Dean, malgré sa jambe traînante, s'avança entre la bête et ses compagnons, l'arme au point. Un second coup de feu retentit et à nouveau la silhouette de la créature sursauta puis chancela. Cependant, elle ne s'effondra pas. L'aîné des frères Winchester appuya encore sur la gâchette mais, contrastant avec les explosions précédentes, cette fois, seul un bruit sec fit écho.

Oups ! Grimaça Dean en réalisant qu'il était à court de cartouche.

Comme si elle se nourrissait de la peur qu'elle sentait renaître chez ses adversaires, la créature se redressa, affichant sa rangée de dents saillante en un sourire carnassier malgré le liquide foncé qui coulait le long de son interminable bras pendant. Dean abandonna son révolver et sortit de son dos, la machette qui avait échappé à Sam une heure plus tôt. Il fit face à la créature.

D'une rotation, Sam s'empara du large couteau prisonnier des doigts crispés de Faith avant de la repousser loin d'eux. Il se plaça aux côtés de son frère. Les griffes de la créature étincelèrent sous les derniers rayons de soleil du crépuscule tandis que le rictus qui étirait sa face jusque là semblait perdre toute trace de raison pour ne plus refléter qu'une haine furieuse et assoiffée. La bête s'élança soudain vers les 2 frères, les griffes en avant. Dean et Sam esquivèrent en 2 mouvements circulaires opposés. Dean balança sa lame avant même d'avoir achevé son mouvement et un jet de sang l'éclaboussa au visage. Une entaille venait d'apparaître sur le flan de la créature. Sam profita de la seconde qui lui était offerte pour planter le couteau de Faith dans la poitrine de la bête. La chose laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur tandis que son corps entier était prit de soubresauts, envoyant Sam valdinguer loin d'elle. Un long rugissement rauque emplit l'instant. Dean décocha à nouveau sa machette dans les airs et la lame de son arme se figea dans la gorge de l'animal. Pendant une seconde, quelque chose s'opposa à la force du jeune homme. Celui-ci força et, d'un geste sec, finit de trancher la tête de la créature. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé tandis que le corps chancelait. Une seconde plus tard, le cadavre de la bête s'écroulait à terre.

Sam se redressa péniblement, encore étourdi. La bête gisait non loin de lui.

Dean chancela. Il avait utilisé ses dernières brides de volonté et de force. Il tomba à genoux sur le tapis d'herbe verte de la prairie et, d'un geste las, s'essuya le visage du revers de la manche.

Faith ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la masse sombre qui gisait sur le sol. La créature était désespérément immobile. Elle aurait voulut que celle-ci se redresse, qu'elle finisse ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Elle aurait voulu secouer la bête pour que celle-ci revienne à elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose, une partie d'elle-même. Elle se sentait vide et seule une douleur persistante au fond de sa poitrine semblait résister à l'inertie qui l'enveloppait toute entière. Une boule douloureuse remontait le long de sa gorge. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de vomir derrière l'arbre qui lui servait d'appui. Elle vacilla.

Ca va ? S'enquit Dean.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle essuya ses lèvres de ses doigts tremblants tandis qu'elle tentait de se maintenir debout. Mais sa tête semblait peser une tonne et se balançait dangereusement d'avant en arrière. Un voile sombre s'insinua peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Faith ? S'inquiéta Sam en cherchant le regard de son amie.

Mais même si ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle ne sembla pas le voir. Elle oscilla une poignée de seconde et, finalement, tomba à genoux à son tour. Sam tituba jusqu'à elle et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il la saisit doucement par les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de basculer plus en avant.

Faith ? Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Hey fillette ? S'inquiéta à son tour Dean en rampant jusqu'à ses compagnons.

Il saisit l'autre épaule de la jeune femme mais cette dernière ne semblait toujours pas réagir. Puis finalement, un hoquet lui échappa. Un hoquet qui se mua rapidement en une suite de sanglots incontrôlables et suffocants. Un flot de larmes inonda ses yeux et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient (« pour la première fois de sa vie ! » Aurait juré Sam.), dévalèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'agrippa aux manches des 2 frères comme un enfant se retient aux jupes de sa mère et, derrière le rideau de ses épais cheveux bruns, elle abandonna toute retenu. Pendant un long moment, elle pleura jusqu'à suffoquer… Sam et Dean l'enlacèrent timidement, plus habitués qu'ils l'étaient à frapper qu'à consoler, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre idée que ce qu'ils auraient put faire pour aider leurs amies. Mais tous 2 avaient pourtant l'étrange intuition que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : pleurer !


	12. Epilogue

_Et Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et qu'elle reste crédible par rapport à la série originale... Merci de l'avoir lu jusque là. Et à bientôt pour une suite... Peut-être... ^_^_

EPILOGUE:

La matinée était largement entamée lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain. La chambre de motel était baignée d'une pâle lumière que les rideaux tirés rendaient orange. Une douleur doucement persistante à la jambe lui rappela les évènements de la veille Il tourna les yeux vers le lit de son frère. Ce dernier dormait encore à point fermé et, entre ses bras, la silhouette de Faith semblait étrangement tranquille. Une fois ses larmes taries, la jeune femme s'était montrée curieusement inerte. La main de Sam la guidant à travers la forêt, jusqu' à la Chevrolet qui les attendant sur le bas côté de la route, elle les avait suivit en silence. Le cadet des frères Winchester avait prit le volant, abandonnant son amie à l'arrière de la voiture. Dans le rétroviseur, il l'avait encore vu verser une larme solitaire et silencieuse qu'elle avait essuyée d'un geste absent. Mais il n'avait pas put se résoudre à l'abandonner une fois revenus au motel. Il l'avait conduite à la salle de bain de leur propre chambre tandis qu'il allait chercher ses affaires dans la chambre 207. Lorsqu'il était revenu, Faith, emmitouflée dans un peignoir trop grand pour elle, était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil à une extrémité de la pièce. Son maquillage avait coulé et cernait ses yeux de noir. Pendant ce temps, Dean, n'ayant visiblement pas la moindre idée de l'attitude à adopter face à la jeune femme, se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et terminait de soigner les blessures qui ornaient sa cuisse gauche tout en jetant des regards gênés vers la jeune femme.

Salut ! Avait fait Sam en s'agenouillant face à Faith.

Elle était sortit de ses pensées et lui avait offert un sourire triste.

Dans le genre super héroïne, je laisse à désirer hein ? Avait-elle murmuré en s'efforçant visiblement de redevenir elle-même.

Tu t'en es pas mal tirée. Avait sourit Sam avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Dean avait détourné les yeux.

Tu devrais dormir un peu. Avait suggéré le cadet des frères Winchester.

Je… n'ai pas sommeil. Avait si mal mentit la jeune femme qu'elle avait arraché un sourire à son compagnon.

Sam avait fait se lever la jeune femme puis l'avait étendue sur son lit. Elle s'était passivement laissée faire. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés sans que cela ne semble étrange à aucun des 2 jeunes gens. Seul Dean avait réprimé une certaine surprise et puis un certain agacement.

Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras… Avait murmuré si doucement Sam que son aîné avait du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre les propos de son frère.

Elle avait vaguement sourit, s'était accrochée au t-shirt sale de Sam, puis avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormit dans la minute qui suivit. Dean avait lancé à son frère une serviette humide avec laquelle ce dernier avait nettoyé le sang qui lui maculait le visage. Dean avait achevé de soigner ses blessures puis s'étaient mit au lit, choisissant de tourner le dos à ses compagnons.

Au matin cependant, en voyant ses 2 compagnons si étroitement enlacés, Dean prit brusquement conscience qu'il était jaloux de la complicité qui liait Sam et la jeune femme Il refusa d'identifier pour lequel des 2 ses sentiments étaient les plus vivace. Dans le sommeil, leurs 2 visages affichaient le même air serein. Mais soudain, il vit le front de Faith se froncer inconsciemment. Comme il en avait déjà été le témoin une fois auparavant, alors qu'elle s'était assoupie dans sa Chevrolet, Dean vit les paupières de la jeune femme trembler avec frénésie et ses jolies lèvres ourlées se déformer subitement dans une expression d'angoisse. La seconde qui suivait, elle se réveillait dans un soubresaut effarouché. Immédiatement, son regard croisa celui du jeune homme et, trop occupé qu'il l'était à réprimer le désir qui l'avait étreint une seconde plus tôt, il oublia d'afficher son incontournable sourire ironique. Il la regarda simplement. Faith détourna les yeux.

Tu as vu des trucs intéressants ? Interrogea-t-il, retrouvant finalement son humour sarcastique.

Faith sembla lentement prendre conscience du bras de Sam, toujours endormi, qui reposait sur elle. Une douce affection remplaça la gêne qui avait teintée son visage de rouge quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Dean, son sourire avait retrouvé l'éclat de malice et de force qui l'avait caractérisée avant leurs escapades dans la forêt.

Une secte, un chamane psychopathe et une horde de victimes zombis. Ca te tente ?

Le sourire de Dean s'accentua.

Je ne serais pas contre une autre partie de chasse…

The end.


End file.
